<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptations by tyongjhyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996442">Temptations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongjhyun/pseuds/tyongjhyun'>tyongjhyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Arranged Marriages, Bar Singer! Renjun, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Huang Renjun is a beauty, Internalized Homophobia, Italy, Jeno is dumb sometimes, M/M, Rich!Jeno, Spportive best friend Mark Lee, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongjhyun/pseuds/tyongjhyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unforgivable to think about it, that's what his mother said and that's what his father thought but he was never a strong believer of God and giving in to temptation was what he excelled at.</p><p>_________________</p><p>"I can't breathe"</p><p>Lips on lips, and whispers,<br/>"Then kiss me to breathe better."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction - Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm letting everybody know beforehand that this isn't going to turn out happy go lucky at all. Homophobia was, and still is present. It's a lot of angst, and I'm a masochist since I don't like angst either but I hope this goes well.<br/>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 <br/>𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑟𝑢𝑛 𝑠𝑚𝑜𝑜𝑡ℎ. </p><p>-𝑨 𝑴𝒊𝒅𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎, 𝑨𝒄𝒕 1, 𝑺𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒆 1</p><p>_________________</p><p>If Adam and Eve already wasn't an example enough. <br/>Humans are attracted to danger, as they are attracted to something they like.<br/>Curious beings, not caring what's alright or not. <br/>Tempted to touch the forbidden fruit, </p><p>Forbidden he was, for Jeno but if Eve couldn't hold herself back, how could Jeno ever hold himself back?</p><p>_________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno is, well rich.<br/>Rich and absolutely done with his parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism always welcomed :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''3,067''</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <b>It pains him to think about it, the horrible night. It makes him feel like his heart was stepped on by millions of people and when he thought someone paid attention, it was just to pick up his heart, crumble it brutally with bare hands and throw it aside without a second thought.</b>
</p><p><b>That was what he felt that gut-wrenching night when his moon was stolen from him and he was left in the darkness with nothing to light up his path filled with cracks and rocks every step that left him feeling heavily bruised.</b><br/>
His moonlight, gone.</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <b>Lee's residence,<br/>
1980, Florence, Italy</b>
</p><p>"Master Jeno?"<br/>
The mentioned boy turned around and smiled at the maid, </p><p>"Am I needed somewhere?"<br/>
The maid bowed her head as she smiled, </p><p>"I'm afraid yes, master, your father calls for you."<br/>
The smile, if not for the situation, very comically left his eyes, </p><p>"He's going to try setting me up again, isn't he, Mrs Hera?"</p><p>The maid, Mrs Hera, couldn't help but giggle,<br/>
"Again, I'm afraid so, master."</p><p>Said master groaned as he grumbled under his breath, the words that Mrs Hera didn't fail to hear and giggle at,<br/>
"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell him that these ladies that he tries to set me up with always end up whining about the littlest things- Don't laugh at me, Mrs Hera! You know exactly how annoying they get!<br/>
Not again"</p><p>This twenty-five-year-old master sure doesn't act his age. The maid shook her head and sigh,<br/>
"Well, you might as well tell your father again, little master!"<br/>
The boy just grumbled and slammed the book he was reading, down on the table and scowled his way downstairs.</p><p>As if a sixth sense, his parents turned around at the same time he was on the last step of the stairs, and he sighed as his mother gave him a look of resignation while his father looked at him as if to say,<br/>
<i>"don't you dare mess this up"</i><br/>
And Jeno rose an eyebrow back as if to say exactly what his father hated,<br/>
<i>"Watch me"</i></p><p>Smiling at his father's pissed expression, he moved forward as his father coughed to get this new person's attention, </p><p>"Now! Here is my son, dear guests,<br/>
Lee Jeno!"</p><p>Jeno wanted to retort that this wasn't a grand party nor was he a grand person but he has proper manners, so he just smiled a little,<br/>
"Now son, I would like you to meet this beautiful lady here, meet Ms Rose"</p><p>Jeno smiled a little as the said lady bowed while holding her huge gown<br/>
<i>It would be funny if she fell because of how heavy her dre- Behave Jeno!</i><br/>
He forced himself to stop the laugh that was very close to bubbling out of his mouth and bent down to kiss the lady on her knuckles, </p><p>"Pleasure meeting you, Ms Rose"<br/>
<i>Seriously, Rose? Could this get any more cliche?</i></p><p>The man straightens up and jerks forward a little as his father pats his back harshly.</p><p>He squints his eyes at his father who's very much ignoring him as he gushes on and on about Jeno's achievements.<br/>
Jeno, twenty-five, is Lee Jason's eldest son, which in itself, is one of his biggest achievements as his father is massively rich. A very famous winery owner that has his wineries spread out all over Florence. Not a single man in this city of Italy that doesn't know him. Jeno doesn't think like that, being his son, sometimes feels, more or less, like a burden. He's happy, despite his father's stupid attempts in setting him up with some gold-digging ladies, he's happy.<br/>
For one day though, for just one day, he doesn't want to be Lee Jeno, son of Lee Jason, for one day, he wants to be just Jeno. Snapping out of his reverie as his father calls him again to grab his attention, </p><p>"Jeno, son! Listen here! Why don't you show Ms Rose around here while the big people talk? Show her the library and the garden you look after, yeah? Go!"</p><p>Sadly, Jeno couldn't do much about it right now so he gave a tight-lipped smile and gestured for Rose to follow him, who smiled behind her hand and picked up her gown to move easily. He really wanted to slap himself when he let out a laugh but had to choke horribly to cover it,<br/>
"Oh uh, My apologies Beautiful Ms Rose, it's just a bad cough, shall we?"</p><p>Jeno was going to bury himself six feet under in the same garden he was looking after. Beautiful Ms Rose? Where even is beautiful? It's all fake laughs and horrible attempts at being interested in Jeno's collection of books?<br/>
Now, Jeno wasn't one for judging but she could at least tell him that she wasn't even slightly interested in books.</p><p>"Ms Rose, you don't seem much interested in books from what I'm observing"</p><p>A nervous laugh and a futile attempt at denying the claim lead to him offering to spend some useless time in the garden instead. Obviously, he didn't say useless but maybe she caught on the bored undertone in the male's deep voice.<br/>
He grabbed her hand, again, reluctantly.</p><p>And they made small talk as they walked toward his garden.<br/>
The woman's eyes widened slightly at the variations of flowers present in his huge garden.<br/>
Jeno, along with his mother, loved flowers. To him, every flower had a meaning, a story to tell.<br/>
For him, every flower was for someone. </p><p>And he wished to find that someone.<br/>
For that woman to absolutely leave him speechless, sputtering cause she was just that breathtaking.<br/>
And this woman didn't give him those butterflies. The one the authors talked about in their stories. None of the girls his father tried to set him up with did.</p><p>He snapped out of his trance as Ms Rose called him in a high pitch,<br/>
"Y-yes? Sorry, were you asking something?"</p><p>Jeno groaned underneath his breath as the girl said something inaudible.<br/>
Like why? </p><p>"I'm sorry, madam but can you please speak a little louder?" </p><p>The girl hastily nodded and spoke louder this time,<br/>
"What type of flowers are these? And do they really have meanings as they say?"</p><p>And then Jeno's gaze moved down to the flowers in her hands and his eyes widened as his nose flared a little<br/>
"Ms Rose, I'm afraid you've made me indignant with your actions. I apologize for my sudden behaviour but you shouldn't have plucked the flowers, I could've told you the meaning and the name as is. I'm sorry."</p><p>He huffed and watched as the girl trembled like a leaf before running out of there and groaned as now, he would have to face his father and soon enough his parents with a worried Hera came inside his precious garden.</p><p>"Lee Jeno! What was that behaviour? Upsetting a beautiful maiden that you could've married? She was such a nice lady and she would have been perfect for you, you shouldn't have-</p><p>" Well Father, maybe she wasn't perfect for me, but perfect for you! You think I don't know the people you set me up with? Ms Rose? Her parents own the newspaper editing house! Your wineries will get to reach other places because of them! Ms Isabella? Her parents owned so many shops, and you were looking for ways to sell your wines there! And do you even know what she did? And why I got upset? </p><p>She plucked the flowers here! From my garden, for no reason! She didn't even know much about them to take them home. And my books? She had no interest! Why force people into betrothal that they didn't even agree to just for your business' benefit? Jesus, Father! I'm so tired!"</p><p>Everyone stood stunned at his outburst. And maybe Jeno would feel horrible about it later but not right now, not when he felt like he could breathe much better. </p><p>It was surprising to everyone. Surprising to his parents, to Mrs Hera to all the servants near the garden that could hear his shouts and his hard voice that bounced off the walls.</p><p>Surprised cause their little master, albeit not so little anymore, was such a sweet, calm, and collected person but he did hide things. Feelings he felt for so long and didn't tell anyone. </p><p>Jeno's father couldn't say anything. He was, of course, just as shocked as everyone else. His son, who was so playful and lovely, held so much.<br/>
He did not know and it was horrible to not know what your child was thinking. </p><p>Jeno groaned a little at the silence,<br/>
"I'll-I will be in my room. No one shall disturb me. And for the first time, Mrs Hera, it's an order."</p><p>And everyone watched as Jeno left his beloved garden with bated breaths. </p><p>______________________</p><p>"And we welcome, the dazzling beauty you all have been waiting for, with their heavenly voice blessing your ears, Pheonix!"</p><p>Jeno is now wondering, how angry was he for him to end up in a bar.<br/>
He wasn't a fan of drinks and strangers in general but here he is. He has read in books, how people drink to cool down and forget and in a moment of impulse, Jeno came here with his best friend, Mark, to "forget".</p><p>And Mark Lee watches in astonishment as Jeno downs his third glass and still looked stable. He wanted to interrupt but thought again and settled on doing nothing for today. Jeno was never the one to insist on bars and such so for him to suggest the idea was weird but there must have been a reason as the blonde looked absolutely angry and hurt.</p><p>Their attention shifted to the stage as the lights dimmed around and a single spotlight was in the centre of the stage.</p><p>A man, clad in a blood-red suit, with a mask on half of his face and the other half covered in glitter, came forward as the crowd hollered.<br/>
He seemed famous judging from the chatter that refused to die down and of course, from all the compliments Jeno's ears could make out, </p><p>"Such a charming man!"</p><p>"His voice is so good, he should be a singer, wow!"</p><p>His voice, for sure was astonishing. How could a man ever sing so brilliantly?<br/>
On his fourth glass of this drink that Mark recommended, he still wasn't drunk and was very much in his senses and could completely agree with the other people. </p><p>The man swayed as his voice blended with music.<br/>
Putting a spell over the people that listened to his voice, </p><p>It's the chorus when Mark disturbs his peaceful jam session,<br/>
"Okay Jeno, what's going on? I've been trying to keep my mouth shut since we came here but it's weird since you never suggest a place like this to hang out, is something wrong?"</p><p>Jeno, is more annoyed at Mark for interrupting his jam session rather than his friend's question,<br/>
"Let this guy finish and let me listen to him in peace and I'll tell you."</p><p>After that, Mark just scoffed and went back to paying his attention to the stage, where the singer was now nearing the end of the song,<br/>
"And it went sailing, our love boat<br/>
Beyond the waves, that you can't see~"</p><p>The singer has switched to a more up neat song now, which has the audience more enthusiastic, while Jeno just ordered another glass, </p><p>"I hate to interrupt Jeno, but it's your fifth glass, and you're going to get tipsy without telling me anything."</p><p>Jeno grumbled as he swirled his glass, still unknown of the liquid in it but enjoying the burn in his throat,<br/>
"Father tried to set me up again, this one messed up badly, I got angry, shouted at her, Father got angry, and I blasted out of there into my room and then called you, here we are."</p><p>With such a straight face the words were delivered, that it did nothing to showcase how he was actually feeling.</p><p>"Jeno, did she touch your garden?"</p><p>It's the sudden stiffness in Jeno's body posture that gives Mark his answer. </p><p>"Excuse my language, but she fucked up, huh?"</p><p>Jeno let out a sound at the use of the curse words<br/>
"She plucked one of them."</p><p>Mark's hitch in breath was a clear sign that he knew it was wrong,<br/>
"She deserved that one then."</p><p>They are back to being silent, with the singer's voice in the back, and the blonde-haired male appreciates it.<br/>
The silence that usually isn't there in a club,<br/>
He's still on his fifth glass, deciding to slow down on his speed and make this the last glass of the night.</p><p>"You know, Mark? She wasn't even interested in what I was showing her.<br/>
Another girl, just wanting the face and the money, which she already had, by the way. She wanted more, like, how can a person be so fucking greedy?<br/>
Greedy enough to not care about their dignity and marry a man they've never met before? How can they be so freakishly low, enough to give themselves to a man they didn't even know the name of until yesterday? It's pathetic!"</p><p>Mark realises it's more serious than it seems cause Jeno here just cursed when the man is strongly against it.<br/>
For a son of a man, who's done a lot of illegal things, the blonde is too much of a good boy, and that too because of his grandma's influence who always taught him to be good. The grandmama he misses so much.</p><p>"I just want to be in love, Mark. No arranged marriages, no stupid meetings with daughters of some rich men who don't care enough about their child so they are ready to give them up for more money! I want real love, someone to love me, for me. Not my money, not my fame, not my face.<br/>
Me, Just Jeno."</p><p>Mark couldn't help but empathize, being rich, might be good, but everything has advantages and disadvantages.<br/>
All this said in the middle of the bar, that nobody heard cause they were listening to the music. </p><p>"Let's get out of here buddy, and talk somewhere else."</p><p>Jeno reluctantly agreed, and left his unfinished glass there,<br/>
All he heard before exiting the club was the line of the song,<br/>
"And darling, what a heavenly way to die, what a time to be alive~"</p><p>___________________</p><p>Tonight, Jeno didn't want to go home so they decided to go to Mark's place.<br/>
Mark's mother, Elina always welcomed Jeno with opened arms.<br/>
Mark and Jeno have been friends since toddlers.<br/>
Their father, both Korean, had migrated to Italy for a better business approach, and met their mothers here, in Italy.<br/>
So, Mark and Jeno both are half-korean-Italian and very handsome men. </p><p>"Ah, Jeno! How are you, son?" </p><p>Antonio Lee, Jeno's father's business partner. Just as corrupted as him.<br/>
Wineries? A very innocent cover-up for what goes behind covers. Illegal drug trading, illegal clubs all over Italy and Oh God, did Jeno and Mark contrast greatly.</p><p>They were nowhere near the corrupt shenanigans that were so accepted in Italy.</p><p>"I'm fine, Mister Lee, how have you been?"</p><p>As soon as they exchanged pleasantries, Mark dragged Jeno to his room upstairs in the prestigious mansion.</p><p>Flaunting money was such a bad habit their father had. It made Jeno often think about, how easy sometimes life is for him. Everything served on a platter and he wonders about the people who can't afford it.<br/>
He'd like to help them, but his father's kindness only reaches up to his friends and family.<br/>
No other outsider meant to get what they could, had his father been kinder. </p><p>All those thoughts fail to make the blonde realise that they have already reached to Mark's room,<br/>
Getting inside, Mark shut the door,<br/>
"Now Jeno, what's actually wrong?" </p><p>The male in question sighed, he's been meaning to ignore the situation that has been bugging him but now that Mark has asked, he can't help but want to share it, </p><p>"I don't wanna get married to anyone right now, Mark. Not arranged marriages. I, as a person, who reads all the time, and who has always seen love blossom around me, how could I ever marry someone for a mere arrangement?"</p><p>"Then why not talk to your parents about it? Despite the horrible acts behind the cover of wineries, they love you very much, Jeno. They'd understand you."</p><p>Jeno couldn't help but scoff,<br/>
"Mark, if I hadn't tried before, it wouldn't be me. Whatever they are planning, I don't want to be a part of it."</p><p>The brown-haired boy sighed,<br/>
"Jeno, then why not fall in love?"</p><p>The mentioned person laughed,<br/>
"You say it as if I'll see somebody and fall in love just like that. Mark, are you stupid? You know it isn't that easy!"</p><p>Mark snorted at his own thought,<br/>
"Okay, yeah, that was stupid but go out, maybe?<br/>
Tell your parents that you don't want an arranged marriage but want to fall in love instead and marry someone you actually love? Besides, I think they're also worried because you're twenty-five already, getting married at your age, according to them, should be right."</p><p>Jeno groaned as he ruffled through his blonde hair,<br/>
"You all are driving me nuts! Falling in love isn't a piece of cake, Mark. And I mean, what you are saying is right, but it will take me time to fall in love too, and then getting married is a big step, I just can't rush in matters like that."</p><p>Jeno caught his breath after that flurry of words,<br/>
"Okayyyy...calm down, just try what I said, okay? And go out, stupid! Staying inside isn't going to make your "true love" walk into your arms.</p><p>Jeno shoved Mark lightly as the latter chuckled.<br/>
"Okay, no attacks on my introvert behaviour, watermelon!"</p><p>"Hey! Stop calling me watermelon!"</p><p>Their banter cut short when a call rang from downstairs,<br/>
"Jeno Son! Your father has called you back at the Lee Mansion!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jeno tiredly gave Mark a soft smile,<br/>
"Here comes the " true love" of my life, Mark Lee.</p><p>Shaking his head, Jeno left Mark's room, leaving the doors open.</p><p>_________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑤𝑜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason apologises. Then Jeno Apologizes. Then a party. Phoenix revealed, Hera apologises. Why is everybody apologising?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy, Chapter 2 is up. I planned for an update per week but this took two weeks and the future chapters might take more weeks because I have exams till June 7 and I'm stressed enough already.<br/>Happy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"3,116" </p><p> </p><p>____________________ </p><p>Jeno didn't want to return home anyway so it was no surprise that he entered the house with his jaw clenched and brows clashed,<br/>His mother, Sofia was sitting on the sofa with a teacup in her hand and a Shakespeare novel in her hand.</p><p>If it weren't for their interest in books and the same honey eyes, Jeno and his mother had nothing in common. <br/>Jeno was a closed-off, calm individual whereas his mother thrived in attention. </p><p>All the parties that ever had to be attended by the Lee Family were attended by her, she had a way with words and he hated her, sometimes.</p><p>Clearing his throat to let his presence be known, his jaw still set, <br/>"Ah Son, you're back? Done with your tantrums?"</p><p>Not sometimes, he hated her most of the time. <br/>"Yes Mother, how about you? Done with the fake persona?"</p><p>With no other person present, Sofia and Jeno talked freely,</p><p>"Wow, Lee Jeno, quite the guts you've got to talk like that to your mother, don't you?"</p><p>"Then be worthy of some respect, mother."</p><p>The satisfaction that coursed through the blonde man's veins was beyond belief as his mother's eyebrow twitched and her hold tightened on the teacup, </p><p>"If you'll excuse me, Mother Dear."</p><p>Always on edge. Jeno would give up everything to have his own mother out of his life, for many reasons.</p><p>Going up the stairs, ignoring his mother's audible grumbles, he paced over to his father's study. Still angry, but still obedient.</p><p>Knocking, he pushed open the door, <br/>"You called, father?"</p><p>After the fiasco he pulled today, Jeno was refusing to meet his father's eye. His own mind telling him to show some respect after the yelling he did today, </p><p>"I wanted to talk to you, Son."</p><p>Jason was just as awkward, if not more. He did feel bad, as a man who hoped to be a great father, he thought he was failing, <br/>"I-apologise for today, son and for all the other days I've tried to get you to settle on a lady against your wishes. I should've known that you weren't just doing it to agitate me and there must've been a reason. I know you are very sensible, how could I just not listen to you even once? Ah, it makes me feel-really awful..."</p><p>His father, the mastermind behind the recent bankruptcy of the rival company was extremely soft on him.<br/>Jeno was his only son, why he was treasured was self-explanatory but Jeno didn't want to be kind this once, </p><p>"Father I, I'm trying to understand why you want me to marry someone, but what hurts me is that the whole marriage fiasco was to flourish your business more. I'm just so astonished at the fact that your business matters to you so much that you're willing to give me away to a lady, that I don't even know. <br/>I want to fall in love, with a lady that I meet on my own! And how could I ever be in an arranged marriage when all I've ever seen around me is love.<br/>How could you expect me to marry an unknown woman when even you married after falling in love? <br/>Please try to understand me, Father."</p><p>His father had his eyebrows furrowed as he heaved a sigh, <br/>"I understand, Son. Of course, I do but you do realise that it is not just for my business but also because you're already twenty-five, and finding a beautiful woman to marry would be good for you too."</p><p>Jeno's stance changed as he groaned under his breath, <br/>"Father, I understand your concern, let's-let us go with the classic way?<br/>Host a party, next week, and I will look for a woman for myself? Does that seem alright to you?"</p><p>Jason's expression changed gradually as he processed his son's suggestion, <br/>"Wonderful! Ah, Jeno, always the intellectual I hoped for you to be, of course, we shall host a party for you to find a suitable woman that you wish to marry! <br/>Ah, I believe it is the mother's job to be more enthused about marriages but Uhm, I'll do the job of the excitement, it is alright, yes, let us prepare!"</p><p>Jeno pushes out the rest of the words out of his mind as he wonders what it leaves for him, <br/>A party in a week.<br/>Another week before he has to find a lady, he has, seven days of freedom, okay.</p><p>Smiling at his father, he leaves the study to go towards his room when he spots Mrs Hera and immediately guilt crowds him.<br/>He had never gotten angry at the housekeeper or any maids in the house. <br/>They have made him who he is today, no thanks to his mother. </p><p>"Mrs Hera, a word, please."</p><p>The lady pauses and turns to look with kind eyes towards the young master who is fidgeting in his place, <br/>"Yes, Young Master?"</p><p>Breathing, Jeno words his thoughts, <br/>"I am deeply sorry for my actions, Mrs Hera. I have never used that tone with anyone and I couldn't help but be guilty of using it with you, of all people. You've always been so kind and I talked like that, I apologize greatly, please-forgive me?"</p><p>The housekeeper flounder around while the blonde-haired man apologized, <br/>"Oh, young master! How could you ever apologize to a mere housekeeper? It is perfectly fine to give me orders, that is what I am here for, you do not need to apologize at all, oh heavens, Master please stop apologizing! It is fine!"</p><p>Jeno shook his head, <br/>"No-no Mrs Hera, you have to let me apologize to you. My anger was no excuse to talk to you like that and I am very guilty about it. Your status does not matter, nor is it an excuse for me to order you. You don't deserve that."</p><p>"But Master-"</p><p>"Ah no no, today, listen, this is very spontaneous, but gather all the maids you can, after ten, tonight, in the garden. I'll make it up to you, do not worry about anything, just prepare some food, and I'll be making the pie."</p><p>Mrs Hera's eyes widened, <br/>"Master? Is-is it alright for us to gather around? What will mistress Lee think?"</p><p>The thought of his mother soured him, but he was not scared, <br/>"Mistress Lee, well, you don't have to worry about her. If she does interrupt or anything, I will look to it, a request again, Mrs Hera, please prepare the food"</p><p>It is the kind smile he gives when his eyes turn into crescents that make Mrs Hera adore the young master, <br/>"As you wish, Young Master."</p><p>The man nodded and went off towards his room, wanting to refresh himself while the housekeeper prepares the food, and of course, the pie that he has to make. <br/>His speciality, for the people that are special.</p><p>___________________</p><p>
  <b>Sundown Bar, </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Florence, Italy</b>
</p><p>"I am very much wondering what type of show did you perform today for so many ladies to be enticed with you?"</p><p>The man sitting in front of the mirror pay no attention as he removes his mask and the extra layers of clothes on him, </p><p>"But then again, you are, the Phoenix,<br/>Incomparable voice, what will they do when they see your face, Dear Pheonix?"</p><p>The man after removing his accessories and masks, <br/>smiles as he turns around, </p><p>"They would fall in love, Isabel."</p><p>The girl leaning against the door scoffed<br/>"You regard yourself too highly, Pheonix!"</p><p>The man chuckled as he lit a cigarette</p><p>"I believe I regard myself perfectly, dear Isabel, for my voice, and my face, definitely."</p><p>He goes to have another inhale of the stick in his hand when it is taken from him and now is in the hands of the girl who is taking a large drag of it, </p><p>"It's bad for your health."</p><p>The girl laughs as she forms smoke rings, <br/>"Well, it seems I care about my life as much as you do, Renjun."</p><p>Laughing, the man stands up, to take the girl's hand, <br/>"Ah what will I do without you, dear Isabel?"</p><p>The girl leans forward to smash the cigarette on the ashtray as she whispers in the man's ear, <br/>"I am, but a mere form of entertainment to you, Renjun, and you know it too. So the only thing you will do without me is get bored out of your wits."</p><p>With such a charming smile, the man tugs her closer, <br/>"Entertain me tonight then, it has been a while, dear."</p><p>__________________</p><p>"Is the food ready, Mrs Hera?" </p><p>The housekeeper nodded, <br/>"Very well, let's gather in the garden then, shall we?"</p><p>Putting her arm on his forearm,<br/>The housekeeper gives him a kind smile as he smiles back and leads to the garden, </p><p>"Ah Master Jeno, you've grown so much."</p><p>But that was a mere mumble, so Jeno didn't hear it, nor did he see the adoring tears in her eyes as she looked at the young master she took care of.</p><p>Entering the garden, both of them saw all the housemaids and helpers, all smiling.</p><p>Jeno smiled back widely, <br/>"Let it begin! But silently, don't want " Mistress Lee" to ruin the fun!"</p><p>Mrs Hera gaped a little at the man, <br/>"Master! That's bad manners! No, you shouldn't talk like that!"</p><p>Jeno smiled cheekily as he apologised, <br/>"All in good fun, Mrs Hera! Now, will you give me the pleasure of this dance with you?"</p><p>The old lady chuckled, <br/>"Oh what a handsome man, yes of course!"</p><p>And so, they all danced, switching partners as beats shifted, a small party with people who actually care and deserved it. </p><p>Jeno felt happier now.</p><p>A sudden quiet took over as the maids spotted the owner of the house making way, <br/>"Lee Jeno!"</p><p>The man turned around to look at his father, as his eyebrows tensed.</p><p>His mother? He could deal with her.<br/>His father? He might have a little to worry about, </p><p>"How dare you? How dare you hold a party with the housekeepers...and not invite me?"</p><p>A smile took over his face as he laughed along with his father and the maids joined in, <br/>"Please continue! Enjoy today, for no reason but have fun!"</p><p>Now, with the two male Lees, and the nicer people, Jeno felt happier.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Morning, as much as Jeno loved it, he was tired today.<br/>After the party, they all retired to bed late at night with Jeno exceptionally exhausted after dancing every chance he got.<br/>He hadn't had that much fun in ages. <br/>Now though, he has work he cannot ignore.<br/>He, himself suggested the party so he should organize it.</p><p>"Master Jeno? Are you awake yet?"</p><p>Yawning, Jeno got up to sit on his bed<br/>"Please come in."</p><p>His door opened and flurries of maids came in with different things in their fast hands, <br/>"Oh, what is all this, Giselle? I've requested a hundred times for you to not be bothered with my morning routine, have I not?"</p><p>The helpers all chuckled at the repetitive complaint, <br/>"Yes you have master, and yes we do know better to cross you but! You threw such a great party for all of us, not to forget, blessed us with your great pie and danced with us, how could we not repay you for the kindness?"</p><p>"Repay me by letting me sleeping, Giselle?"</p><p>Laughing, the woman said, <br/>"You do not have that option, master, get ready please, we'll be leaving your clothes here."</p><p>Grunting, Jeno questioned, <br/>"Even my clothes are not of my choice today?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Giselle smiled, <br/>"Mrs Hera has taken charge today, and we are to do everything for you today, like the old times." </p><p>Throwing his head back, the twenty-five-year-old man clutched his heart dramatically, <br/>"Ah, my wish to be pampered again has come true, God Bless Mrs Hera!"</p><p>Laughter spilt from their lips at their young master's childish acts, <br/>"Join us in the garden after you're done with your morning routine master, Arnold will be outside to escort you downstairs, we'll be taking  our leave now."</p><p>Smiling once again, Giselle ushered the other helpers out as Jeno smiled brightly.<br/>No matter how much he hated even the smallest thing being done for him, he did miss the pampering that he hadn't received after growing up.</p><p>Happily, he entered his, unnecessarily prestigious bathroom, he hung his towel on a hook as he got ready for a shower.</p><p>His bathroom had too many mirrors, it might as well become a ballet practice room.</p><p>Completely white, spotless, with accents of blue, and bright lights that hurt his eyes every time.</p><p>Jeno didn't enjoy luxury much. He had it but didn't feel the need for it.</p><p>His thoughts jump from one to another as he showered with a few songs making their way out of his lips in between.</p><p>Shutting off his shower, he got out and wiped down his body to rid of the excess water and then wrapped it around his waist. Grabbing a small tower, he started ruffling his hair with it, and then put it around his neck, to catch the water drops.</p><p>Getting out, he shivered a little as the cool air from the fan hit him, and he glared at it in disgust.</p><p>Whistling a little, he reached his bed where his clothes were already lying.</p><p>Picking them up, he checked them, concluding that they were semi-formal.</p><p>Deeming himself dry enough, <br/>He let the towel drop and picked up the blue pants. <br/>Wearing them, he moved onto the clean white shirt, with no prints but he liked it minimal.</p><p>Adjusting the shirt to how he liked it, <br/>He moved towards the mirror beside his bed, looking at the whole outfit, <br/>"Nicely done, Giselle."</p><p>Opening a drawer, he took out his favourite watch and wore it. </p><p>Shaking his hair from side to side, satisfied with his outfit, he tidied his room and moved to go downstairs.</p><p>Opening his giant blue door, he sees Arnold waiting for him, just as Giselle said, <br/>"Hey Arnold, I'm ready."</p><p>Bowing his head in greeting, Arnold smiled, <br/>"Morning Young Master, I believe you know that we are to serve you today and on Mrs Hera's special request, assist you in every matter."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jeno let a smile take over his face, <br/>"I do know that I'm supposed to be treated like a baby today, Arnold, lead the way!"</p><p>Jeno, excited, hastily went down the stairs as Arnold tried to keep up, <br/>"Sir, I'm supposed to be leading you, not the other way around."</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Jeno hummed, <br/>"You are still leading me, I don't know where to go!"</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Arnold gestured Jeno to move forward as Jeno smiled cheekily.</p><p>Entering the dining area, Jeno's eyes widened as his mouth formed a small 'o' <br/>"</p><p>Oh, all my favourite food?"</p><p>"Yup! All made my Mrs Hera!" Giselle chimes from where she is setting the table</p><p>"That angelic woman outdid herself, where is she?"</p><p>"Ah Jeno Darling, wish you called your mother 'angelic'."</p><p>Jeno's expression shifted drastically as he registered his mother's voice from behind him, and his gaze turned stern as he saw the helpers changing their stances and going stiff, their faces losing their smiles.</p><p>Turning around, he comes face to face with his mother, clad in a black gown that reached her foot with block heels, her hair down and bright red lipstick coating her lips.</p><p>
  <i>Classic witch look, mother</i>
</p><p>Was it bad calling his mother a witch? Yes. Was this unusual for the usually behaved Jeno? Definitely. Did he care? Not this time.</p><p>"Well, do something angel-like mother, and maybe I will."</p><p>Sighing his mother cast her gaze around, <br/>"What is going on? What about your other chores? Is Jeno's food more important than the work I gave all of you!?"</p><p>Jeno's grip tightened on the chair he had gripped. <br/>Before he could say something, Mrs Hera came hurrying into the area as she had her brows tensed, <br/>"Madam, I greatly apologize for delaying your tasks but we were just returning Master Jeno's favour, he had thrown us a party last night and we wanted to do something for him, I am very sorry–"</p><p>Letting out an angry sneer, Sofia turned towards the housekeeper, <br/>"Well Mrs Hera if Jeno is so much more important than me, then why not take your salary from him? Why should I pay filthy low-lives like you for a job you don't even do? I should just fire–"</p><p>"Don't you dare utter another word, Mother. Not a single word should I hear out of your goddamn mouth! <br/>How dare you? How dare you raise a voice at any of them? When they have done so much for me, for father, and for a pathetic person like you too? <br/>Mrs Hera wakes up at dawn to start the day, Giselle, Arnold, Christopher, Grey, Malta, Cherry, Olivia, Jean, Marie, James, Jerry, Harold, every helper in this house wakes up at fucking dawn to look after people like us, who don't regard their efforts properly, and for pathetic people like you, to do the simplest things that you could do on your fucking own!! For what? For–this horrible way you treat them? Mrs Hera and all these people have done more for me than you have ever done! You, as a mother, can't do one thing a mother should and you want them to do their job perfectly?<br/>First, fucking learn how to be a mother, and then tell someone how to do their job!"</p><p>Chest heaving after all the flurry of words left his mouth, he gazed livid at his excuse of a mother who had a stoic expression on her face.</p><p>Grabbing a glass of water, he gulped it down hastily and cast his eyes around the room as he watched all the helpers stand stiff in shock,<br/>Sighing, he looked at Mrs Hera, <br/>"I truly appreciate your efforts, Mrs Hera. I really do, thank you for making me feel like when I was a kid again, but I do not have an appetite anymore. I would be retiring to my room for the rest of the day, come to me if you do need anything though, Mrs Hera."</p><p>Turning towards his mother who was seething now, he said<br/>"I am calmly warning you, Mother. I don't like to misbehave, nor do I like to shout, at anyone but if you, ever, do something like this again, you might as well say goodbye to the title of mother."</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Renjun And Jeno won't be meeting until after chapter 4, it isn't exactly slow burn after that, so that's good, I guess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't know i could write this much wow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"4707"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Richard's lodge,</b><br/>
<b>Florence, Italy</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just where the fuck were you!?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Renjun looked at the aggravated man, completely unbothered,<br/>
"Out on a fucking job, Richard, so that I can pay the rent." </p>
</div><p><br/>
Grabbing the head of the chair harshly, Richard's face supported a harsh scowl,<br/>
"Well, then where the fuck is the money, bitch?"</p><p>Taking the roll of bills out of his pocket, he threw them at the landlord's face,<br/>
"Hope you choke on it, motherfucker."</p><p>Kicking the chair, he put his hands in his jeans pocket as he strolled out of the lounge where all of this was taking place.</p><p>It has been three years since he started living in this lodge, and yet, the place is still tacky as hell, with just as tacky owners and occupants.</p><p>"Ah, what a pain in the ass..."</p><p>Humming, he walks down the row of rooms, passing the first hall, he starts humming again but stops abruptly,<br/>
Going backwards, he sees a man standing at the end of the hall.<br/>
Well, it would be his business <em>if </em>he knew the man than is.</p><p>But it isn't his business again, the man can do whatever he wants, and he shakes his head to go towards his room again but stops as the man calls him,<br/>
"Hey, you."</p><p>Looking up at the man, he raises an eyebrow as he points a finger to himself in question,<br/>
"Yeah, you."</p><p>Turning around fully, he pays attention to the man,<br/>
"..do you have some time?"</p><p>Confusion very evident on his face, Renjun straightens,<br/>
"..Do you know me? Or have we met before?"</p><p>The man doesn't reply but walks forward and stops a few steps away from the short man,<br/>
"I-Can I come inside?"</p><p>Raising both of his eyebrows, he crosses his arms,<br/>
"Sir, aren't you expecting too much when I don't even know you?"</p><p>Closing his eyes the man released a sigh as he looked at Renjun,<br/>
"Let me in, Renjun.."</p><p>"I said, how can you expect so much when I don't even know you? You could be a murderer for all I know!"</p><p>Renjun moves to open the door and proceeds to close it but is stopped by a strong hand on the door,<br/>
Grunting, Renjun looks up,<br/>
"But you do know me, Renjun."</p><p>The door shut closes and Renjun hisses as he's pushed against the door with arms on both sides, trapping him,<br/>
"You know me so well though, Renjun.."</p><p>Renjuj stutters a breath as the man's voice sends chills down his spine,<br/>
"We promised-no more of it, Mark."</p><p>He hisses again as his ear gets nipped at,<br/>
"My father's a professional promise-breaker, and I happen to have that trait of his, Renjun."</p><p>Leaning back, Renjun rests on Mark's chest,<br/>
"One last time, Mark. The last fucking time and if you show up again, I'll blow your brains out."</p><p>Kissing under Renjun's ear, Mark whispers again,<br/>
"Can't promise sweetheart, let's get inside, shall we?"</p><p>Pushing away from the door, Renjun yanks it open and drags Mark inside from the collar.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>______________________</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are the preparations starting already?"<br/>
Smiling sweetly, Mrs Hera beckons Jeno over,<br/>
"Because we want the best party there ever could be for the best man there ever could be!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling widely, with his eyes turning into pretty crescents, Jeno hugs Mrs Hera,<br/>
"You do so much for me, how do I ever repay you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mrs Hera caresses the man's back,<br/>
"You can be healthy and happy to repay me, that would be such a handsome payment!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Snuggling deeper into the hug once, he pulls back to smile again at the shorter woman,<br/>
"We can do that, Of Course."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno let goes of the housekeeper to not bother her further and looks around the room, people upon ladders to decorate the room for the party that is three days away, how did the time go by so easily? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He has to look for a woman in three days?<br/>
Keeping the tight smile on his face at the thought, he strolls around the house as he looks at the decoration, thoughts still running around the fact that he only has three days left.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's dreadful, no matter how many times he prepared himself for it because he wanted true love, and no rush but here he is, with almost non-existent love and so much rush.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Master Jeno?"<br/>
Snapping out of his reverie, Jeno turns towards the voice,<br/>
"Yes, Andrew? How can I help?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smile still intact, Andrew says,<br/>
"We were looking for performers, young master and Uhm, we found a few but we'd like to have your opinion on it. The party is for you after all."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Raising his eyebrows, Jeno agrees.<br/>
Following Andrew, he reaches where a few maids are gathered together and Andrew clears his throat to get their attention,<br/>
"Ladies, the man you requested."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Chuckling at his formal tone, Jade, one of the newly-hired maids beckons Jeno to come forward,<br/>
"Here Young Master, are a few singers we found, who would you like to have at the party?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His heart is still crumbling in dread, he cannot, for the love of God, put his feelings at the back of his mind when he can hear a clock going <em>tick-tock </em>in his head and it's making him very, unenthusiastic.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Looking at the list of few singers they sought out, none appealed to him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He knew all of them, music also being one of his favourite entertainments and so he knew all the singers, very exceptional, all of them but not what he wanted.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It may be an event he dreaded, but he was going to make it the best party ever, so he scored through the list again from top to bottom but nothing clicked until something did click,<br/>
"Have you..heard of a singer named 'Pheonix'?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The maids look around at each other and even Andrew thinks of a singer with the name but their minds all end up blank,<br/>
"We haven't heard of such a singer, Young Master, who is he? Is somebody new? Has he any songs?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shaking his head, Jeno looks up at them,<br/>
"He isn't an official singer, I went to a bar with my friend a few days back and he was a singer there, and I can say with full assurance that he has a voice like nobody else."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The maids have a very visual look of doubt on their faces and Jeno laughs,<br/>
"Don't worry, ladies, I would never suggest someone who's not worth it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling, Julia, another maid asks,<br/>
"Is there a way to contact him then, Young Master?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno very visibly pauses at that and says,<br/>
"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know how to contact him! He's a bar singer so he obviously doesn't have an official contact, should I talk to the bar owner for his contact?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The idea is appealing. Jeno isn't fond of places like bars and clubs but he would definitely go again to hear that voice and if possible, have the man sing at the party.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After a few more discussion, Jeno offers to get the contact himself by going to the bar again with Mark.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Leaving the rest of the minor details to the helpers, he jogs up the stairs again and stops as he spots his father coming towards him,<br/>
"Morning Father!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The man, busy lettering under his breath stops at his son's voice and smiles at him,<br/>
"Ah, Morning Son, how has your day been so far?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling nicely, Jeno proceeds to tell him about the decorations he looked at and how he helped suggesting a few things,<br/>
"Of course son, help them out, you're nice like that."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shaking his head to deny the compliment, Jeno questions his father,<br/>
"So where are you going?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His father sighs and replies,<br/>
"Uhm, a few emergencies at the storage room, yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno's mood sours at the news.<br/>
Emergencies at the storage room meant there was something his father was off to do which was completely illegal and dangerous, which Jeno dislikes,<br/>
"It's fine father, be on your way then, have a safe trip."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bowing his head at his father, Jeno walks past him and his father does nothing but sigh and leaves.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He couldn't do much about it but that still doesn't change the contempt he holds for his father's illegal doings.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Entering his room, he approaches the small table situated beside his white door and picks up the telephone to ring Mark but the call rings on until it cuts itself and Jeno sighs,<br/>
<em>Where is this busy man </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't bother calling again and wonders what to do and having come up with nothing better than to go to his library, he does that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Weaving through his maze-like mansion, he stops at his huge library doors and pushes them open, and it's magical, he thinks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Books, his escape since he started reading, make him feel light.<br/>
Make him forget he's the son of a uselessly rich businessman, makes him forget about his duties, makes him forget about the burden of his position, makes him forget this world exists and he couldn't be more grateful to his grandmama for introducing him to these words of magic.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's brown shelves upon shelved, filled with books to the brim and it's such a relief whenever he is here, in his own bubble.<br/>
His mother does not get to access this library, he'll never let that nasty woman inside of his bubble.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The glass windows are left open as always and the sun that usually stings the eyes is making him feel warm today as it pours in through the little spaces and dust speckles can be seen flying but Jeno finds them beautiful too.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Everything about his books is beautiful to him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Closing the doors behind him, he scores through the endless spines of books to find his favourite one.<br/>
Something his grandma treasured and now something he treasures after her death.<br/>
She'll always be the dearest to him, more than his parents.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He fingers, almost instinctually stop on the book he wanted as he takes it out,<br/>
And it's crazy how he hears his grandma's voice in his head, as he starts reading while walking back to the sofa stuck to the corner of the wall and tucks himself in.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It isn't his voice he hears in his mind as he reads, but his grandmama's, when she used to read him this book</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"They used to be so immensely in love, it hurt them sometimes"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"How can loving someone hurt, </em>
    <em>grandmama</em>
    <em>?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He always asked that question and always got the same reply,<br/>
<em>"It hurts them when it gets too much dear. When a cup overflows, it's bound to leave a mess.."</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>but he always had the same questions, and so he still has the same question,<br/>
<em>How can loving someone ever hurt?</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It brings tears to his eyes as remembers his grandma but he smiles as he looks at the flower pot near the windowpane,<br/>
Daisies, his grandma's favourite.<br/>
They smell of his grandma, all they do is remind him of her and he's happy he at least has something left of his grandma except for just memories,<br/>
"I miss you so much, grandmama"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>And it's like he hears her whisper like she always did,<br/>
<em>"I'm always here, dear Jen." </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He expects to be stronger, as an adult compared to when his teen self sobbed like a baby when his grandma died but his heart still aches just as much and he's still a kid at heart.<br/>
Wounds are still there, and they sting when touched.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He blinks his eyes to control the tears but some have already made their silent way down his white cheeks to end up as small drops on the words of the years old book.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Wiping his eyes, he lightly taps the wet spots on the book as rubbing it would cause a mess, he intakes a huge breath and goes back to reading,<br/>
Thoughts always going back to his grandma.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He isn't obsessed with her, but in a world where he doesn't find much familiarity, His Grandma was his everything. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The thick novel stays in his lap as he keeps reading it and day turned to night as he is at the last page. He has never left a book in the middle of reading it, and never will and his housekeepers know better than to interrupt him when he's reading, </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So he forgets lunch and ignores the silent growls his stomach is letting out of not eating proper food since morning until he's at the last word and it's always sad when he finishes a book, cause that means he's back to the world he hates and the voices are clearing out again as he hears the clatter of plates from downstairs so he shuts the book and walks back to the shelves to keep it where it was.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Looking at the daisies again, he smiles sadly and turns to leave reluctantly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It's brighter in the halls than inside the library and he squints his eyes,<br/>
"Ugh, I want to poke my eyes out!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shuffling down the stairs, he hears the chatter as the housekeepers are still helping with the decoration.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks around for the time and realises it's late enough for dinner.<br/>
Entering the huge room meant for the party, he claps his hands,<br/>
"Great work today, dear friend! But now, dinner! Everybody off to dinner, nobody touches another thing, get to eating, it's a request as always!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Smiling with his eyes, he gestures all of them to join him in the uselessly large dining room, but it is okay, he wouldn't want to eat alone and the table would fit most of the housekeepers </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All the helpers chuckle as he ushers them out to the dining room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>His mother is nowhere in sight, but he does not care either, she'll just ruin the good mood.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Rushing into the dining room, he urges every housekeeper to sit down, despite their reluctance and tells them to eat all they want.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Seeing everybody persistently grabbing food, he smiles and picks up a plate for himself as puts food in it and gets seated at the chair at the head of the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It originally belongs to his father but the man isn't here so, who cares? </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The evening passes by in a blur of smiles and spoons and forks clanging<br/>
And when Jeno is done, he pushes back his chair and takes his leave.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Remembering to call Mark again, so that he could get the singer's contact information.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Something about his voice is so beautiful, Jeno can't get the voice out of his head.<br/>
A good singer should be appreciated and Jeno hopes, that performing at his event will give Pheonix the attention he deserves. All in good intentions, Jeno believes. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Reaching his room, he pushes the door open again and looks around his room again, everything he wants and does not want is in here and that's a recurring thought whenever Jeno enters his room.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He sighed again and thinks he sighs a lot for a person with so many things people can only dream of.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He dials Mark's number again, and the line rings until it is finally picked up, </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Hey Jeno, how are you?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno scoffs in amusement,<br/>
"I'm fine, thank you, and you?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mark chuckles,<br/>
<em>"Ok, I can't act formally at all, never mind that, what do you need?" </em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno twiddles with the telephone wire as he asks his friend<br/>
"I need to go to that bar we went to."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Silence takes over for a second until Mark's, now high-pitched voice breaks through,<br/>
<em>"You? Jeno Lee? Wants to go to a bar again?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno, of course, knew his reaction was going to be like this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Lee Jeno is the epitome of "goody-two-shoes" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ok no listen, I needed the singer's contact information."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You need a male's contact information? Lee Jeno, are you-"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno flutters around as he shouts at Mark through the phone,<br/>
"No! I do not like men, Mark Lee, what the heck?" </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mark cackles unashamedly as Jeno sighs again.<br/>
Between the two of them, Mark was the bolder, wilder one.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Get your head out of the gutter, Mark.<br/>
I need that singer to sing at the party being held this weekend!"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Mark quietens down but still, slight giggles slip past his lips,<br/>
<em>"Okay okay, I'll be out in an hour, let's go today?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jeno nods as an automatic response but realises he's on phone so he affirms vocally and the call ends there.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ruffling his hair, Jeno opens his closet to look for suitable clothes for tonight<br/>
and decided on a simple shirt and dress pants. </p>
</div><p><br/>
Brushing his appearance again, Jeno leave his room satisfied.<br/>
From the stairs, he notices some of the helpers still eating and some helping them clean.</p><p>Smiling, he swiftly comes down the white, marble stairs and passes the dining hall.<br/>
Crossing the living room, he approaches his garden, which is separated from the house by glass doors.</p><p>Pushing them open, he breathes in the night air and lets his eyes flit across the flowers that have water drops on them that shine due to the moonlight.<br/>
Breathing in the scents of the different flowers there, Jeno feels happy.</p><p>His happy place, the garden left behind by his grandmother that he takes care of.</p><p>A man taking care of a garden wasn't common. Where Horse-riding and shooting defined a man's hobbies, Jeno didn't care about the stereotypes and as haughty it was for Jeno to say it, who was going to question him?</p><p>The daisies were the ones that bloomed the most and took up the most space because they enchanted Jeno so much.<br/>
Sure his grandma smelt like daisies, but Jeno was fascinated by them even before that.<br/>
Flowers, so beautiful with such lovely meanings.<br/>
His grandma gave him a book about flowers which he read every day because kids are curious and he learnt about them.<br/>
All the meanings and uses.</p><p>But the same daisies leave a bitter feeling behind because he feels his grandma around them, taking care of them and it drives him to tears cause in a place, where the father was too busy and the mother didn't even regard him, his grandma was his only person.</p><p>How can a thing that gives him so much joy, hurt him ten times worse?</p><p>He knows some of the helper's attention is on him now. His admiration and love for his grandmother is no secret to the helpers that have been there since he was a kid.<br/>
And they always tip-toe around the topic of his grandma and he's grateful for them. He'll always be grateful to these helpers.</p><p>Time passes as it does whenever he zones out in his safe place and soon, it's half an hour till his meeting with Mark, so he sets on his way.</p><p>His shoes tap loudly against the marble floor in the empty hall and he looks at all the paintings that hang on them. Ancestors upon ancestors, paintings are drawn so creepily as if they are judging you and analysing you from their spot.</p><p>His eyes bore at one certain painting, kind eyes that even the painter couldn't hide.</p><p>
  <em>Yoo-sung Matilda Lee </em>
</p><p>Name imprinted in cursive bold underneath the painting.</p><p>Yoo-Sung Matilda Lee, his dear grandmother with her kindest smile and the kindest eyes with the <em>worst fat</em>e.</p><p>It's ugly emotions that plague his mind as memories rush back, of so much agonising pain, of agonizing smiles and hurtful jabs.</p><p>Grunting he quickly walks out of the hallway and approaches the door, where his favourite beige coat hangs, which he slips over his white shirt and beige pants.</p><p>He pushes open the door and comes face to face with his father, whose face is clean but splotches of red can be seen on his cream shirt that's hidden under the black coat.</p><p>Aggravated, Jeno heaves out,<br/>
"Why do your emergencies always involve <em>blood?</em>"</p><p>It's gritted out of his mouth with such hatred and disgust, his father sucks in a breath.<br/>
An angry Jeno is a very horrible Jeno with no filter whatsoever and no sense of how his words might hurt others.</p><p>"<em>Why </em>does it <em>always </em>involve killing people?"</p><p>Brows furrowed so hard, his forehead forms deep creases,<br/>
"I'm just worried for you, Father! There is nobody for me after you, don't you get that?"</p><p>His father utters a very hopeless answer<br/>
"You have your mother, my child."</p><p>Jeno scoffs,<br/>
"Please don't pretend to be unknown about her behaviour, You know how much of a mother she is."</p><p>Grunting, Jeno bids his father goodbye after his father doesn't have a reply and leaves the man standing at the door.</p><p>He spots the black car waiting for him at the gate that is a few steps away from the house with the chauffeur standing, waiting for him with the backseat's door open,<br/>
"I can open the gates for myself, Mr Wilson, why bother?"<br/>
It's said with a smile and is replied with a smile and small gruff,<br/>
"My duty, Young Master."</p><p>Mr Wilson, is an old man, with a white as snow moustache and came into the house only a few months after Mrs Hera so Jeno has known him just as long he's known her and he loves Mr Wilson just as much.</p><p>Funny how strangers are more family than real family is.</p><p>Already knowing his destination, the old man starts driving towards the other Lee's house while Jeno gazes around at the surrounding.</p><p>His little town in this city of Florence is very beautiful with the freshest of flowers and coolest of breeze.<br/>
But he never got to go out and explore, being the only child of Jason Lee put bounds on him that he hated as a kid and still hates them as an adult.</p><p>Half an hour is over quickly and so is the ride, getting out, Jeno lets the old man know that Mark's chauffeur will drop him off and the man sets of after confirming.</p><p>Greeting the guards at the door, he walks past them and up to the white door of the mansion that gazes down at him.</p><p>The doorkeeper's open the large door for him and Mark's mop of brown hair are immediately in sight,<br/>
And the man turns around just at the same time and grins at his best friend,<br/>
"Jeno Lee!"</p><p>Grinning, Jeno walks up to the man and hits him on the head lightly,<br/>
"Stop shouting in a mansion as big as yours, the noise echoes, don't you know?"</p><p>The man, older by a year grins back,<br/>
"It's my house, my–uhm rules, sort of."</p><p>Clamping Jeno's shoulder, he looks at him with gleaming eyes,<br/>
"Ready to go?"</p><p>Jeno raises an eyebrow as he looks at the man sceptically,<br/>
"Too excited, aren't you? Say, you got someone waiting for you?"<br/>
His voice simmers down, as if a secret, which it is if Mark doesn't want to let anybody know,<br/>
"No! Jeno, Oh God, of course not, let's go!"</p><p>The blonde laughs gleefully while Mark chuckles as they make their way out of the useless huge mansion and this time enter Mark's car.</p><p>Sundown Bar, whose name now Jeno knows, is located near the less populated area for obvious reasons.<br/>
It attracts crowds of all ages, even teenagers who shouldn't be here.</p><p>Entering the place, Jeno is in his right mind, so he takes in the surrounding that he didn't on his first visit.</p><p>Dim yellow lighting, with red and black walls, and gold accents. The bar where they say the last time, bar stools covered with red and black leather, the uniformed white and black.<br/>
Completely classic bar look if his books are anything to go by.</p><p>Mark drags him to the bar, cause that is in the corner, and well, that's where the drinks are.</p><p>There is a stage, where Pheonix stood in that glittering suit last time and sang.<br/>
Mark immediately orders two beers as he sits while his blonde friend rolls his eyes</p><p>"Mark, I'm not here to have fun, I need to ask if that singer from last time will be able to sing for my " find-a-wife" event!"</p><p>In a bar full of chatter, Mark's loud chuckle only passes as a small laugh,</p><p>"Ok, wait, let me ask for the owner!"</p><p>Mark waves a server over and asks for the owner and the man slips out to the back.</p><p>They wait for a few minutes and a man, moustache and black hair, steps out.</p><p>
  <em>God, he looks like a creep, wait, behave Jeno!</em>
</p><p>The man smiles, all teeth on display, especially the gold one that is present instead of a pre-molar,</p><p>"Welcome to Sundown Bar, I'm Jack Vin, owner of the bar, What can I do for you handsome, young men?"</p><p>Mark keeps drinking his beer as he urges Jeno to speak,</p><p>"Well, Good Evening, Mr Vin, I'm Jeno Lee–</p><p>Aha! Son of Jason Lee, oh Welcome!</p><p>–Yes sir, him, Anyways, I wanted to know, I have come here before, and I really found a singer that works here, absolutely fabulous–</p><p>You're probably talking about Pheonix–</p><p>Oh yes, him! Is he..available?</p><p>I have an event coming up, this weekend, and I needed a singer"</p><p>The man's gaze turns sceptical,<br/>
"I would love to ask him, the only problem is, I do not know if he'll agree, Sir, but let us try, shall we?"</p><p>Jeno nods hopefully and tells the server by his side to call the discussed singer,</p><p>A few minutes later, a short man, well, shorter than all of them emerges from the same door the owner appeared from, decked in a shimmery white, low cut suit today, which displays his collarbones but shuts right away after that, and his signature white glitter mask that covers one side of his face,</p><p>"Needed me, boss?"</p><p>Jeno stares at the man, whose voice drips like honey,<br/>
<em>Wait, drips like honey? Jeno, are you alright?</em></p><p>Jeno shakes his head to shake away the thoughts<br/>
As the owner replies back,<br/>
"Well, Pheonix, these men here, have an offer for you"</p><p>The singer turns towards the two men, the blonde who's standing and the brunette who's sitting and the singer who averts his eyes and thinks</p><p>
  <em>God must be having so much fucking fun</em>
</p><p>And the singer grunts under his breath cause he knows that Mark knows, because why else would the man not be participating in the conversation at all, and looking at him like that,</p><p><em>That sly bitc</em>h</p><p>The short male snaps out of his monologue as he turns to the blonde man who's standing and now that the yellow light falls on him, the singer's brain stops shut.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God</em>
</p><p>And oh God indeed, cause even in the simplest outfits, Lee Jeno looks absolutely jaw-dropping and the singer, the Pheonix will go down on his knees for him</p><p>"What can I do for you today?"</p><p>Mark stays silent as Jeno repeats his offer again</p><p>"And what do I get?"</p><p>Mark laughs slightly from behind Jeno, that no one catches except the singer, whose eyes turn sharper</p><p>"Well, recognition, and money, if that's what you are asking for."</p><p>"Oh no, money, obviously I get, but how much?"</p><p>"As much as you want."</p><p>Well, isn't that the sexiest thing Renjun has ever heard from a man,</p><p>"Alright, accepted, Mr Vin will let you know my contact, please let him know all the other details, I'll be sure to show up"</p><p>Mark chokes on his beer while the bar's owner stares in shock, that is, the fastest the singer has agreed to any offer, in fact, the first one ever, cause Renjun never agrees to a special offer.</p><p>Bowing a little at the men, and giving Mark an extra sharp gaze, Renjun slips out through the backdoor and Jeno is left satisfied.</p><p>He grins and shakes the still shocked man's hand,</p><p>"Mr Vin?"</p><p>"Oh Yes, Thank You for the offer, Sir"</p><p>Jeno bows with his signature smile on his face while Mark swirls his almost finished beer</p><p>
  <em>What a day  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you think this chapter was! Renjun should be revealed to Jeno, and well, the romance should start from there,<br/>kudos and comments and constructive criticism always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>